toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy
The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy (TRN) is the naval branch of the Tabi'atstani military, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army. History 1950s to 1960s Local Tabi'atstani ship production throughout the 1950s and 1960s was mainly limited to coastal warfare and support vessels. 1970s to 1980s In the mid-1970s, the TRN began production of indigenous principle surface combatants, namely destroyers and frigates. The majority of these designs were built in very low numbers, and were primarily exercises to prove that the Tabi'atstani shipbuilding industry was capable of building major combat ships. 1990s 2000s Modern era Structure and organisation Fleets The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy is made up of five fleets. *'East Sea Fleet' *'Southern Fleet' *'Straits Fleet' *'Toke Sea Fleet' *'Torbad Sea Fleet' Bases and facilities The TRN is in control of 30 major naval bases, and shares command of several air bases with the TRAF. The TRN makes use of the Soviet bastion naval strategy to protect its more advanced ballistic missile submarines. There are two major naval bastions and one minor naval bastion being mantained by the TRN, the two major ones being the Torbad Sea and the Kordkou Sea, whilst the minor one is located in Dahan Azhdarha Bay. Apart from static bases, the TRN also maintains several 8,500 ton floating dry docks that are capable of servicing the majority of the TRN's major surface vessels and submarines. These can be moved to areas near combat zones to provide repairs and other support to TRN vessels. Coastal Rocket and Artillery Troops Naval Infantry The Naval Infantry are the amphibious force of the TRN and are an elite force in the Tabi'atstani armed forces, similar to the airborne troops. The Naval Infantry have been involved in numerous conflicts since their formation, and are often some of the first Tabi'atstani troops to enter hostile enemy territory, particularly if the destination is close to the sea. Naval Spetsnaz The Naval Spetsnaz are composed of five brigades with intelligence units officially designated Independent Special Purpose Naval Reconnaissance Points under them. Some are given special roles, with one being specifically tasked with destroying enemy coastal acoustics stations, undermining sound surveillance systems built to detect Tabi'atstani submarines, and intercepting communications. The typical Spetsnaz naval brigade is organised as follows: *HQ company *Midget submarine group *Combat swimmer battalion *Combat swimmer battalion *Parachute battalion *Signals company *Supporting units Note: some Spetsnaz naval brigades have an additional combat swimmer battalion Spetsnaz naval brigades come under the jurisdiction of Fleet Intelligence, which reports to the Main Directorate of Military Intelligence. In addition to the regular Spetsnaz naval brigades, there are also the detachments for counteracting underwater diversionary forces and means, more commonly known as frogmen units. These are present at all major naval bases, with each detachment consisting of approximately 50–60 combat swimmers. These elite units of special purpose anti-sabotage divers were formed by the TRN in the late 1960s to counter possible attacks by enemy frogmen. Equipment Small arms *ADS bullpup amphibious assault rifle (Russia) *AK-74 assault rifle (Soviet Union) *ASM-DT underwater assault rifle (Russia) *QBS-06 underwater assault rifle (China) *SPP-1 underwater pistol (Soviet Union) Vehicles Special equipment *Proton-3 diver propulsion vehicle (Russia) *QJY-001 diver propulsion vehicle (China) *RG019 underwater nail gun (Soviet Union) *SOM-1 diver propulsion vehicle (Russia) *WRY-001A diver propulsion vehicle (China) Naval Aviation The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Naval Aviation is the organisation of the TRN responsible for naval aerial missions. The TRNA is unusual in that it possesses a large force of bombers. Whilst the TRN is unlike the US Navy in that it has not constructed a large fleet of super carriers, it does possess carrier-based aircraft for the carriers that it does own. These include VTOL aircraft such as the Yakovlev Yak-38 as well as more conventional aircraft such as the Sukhoi Su-33. The first Tabi'atstani naval aviation units were formed in YEAR as part of the NAME Fleet. Personnel and ranks Personnel The TRN takes particular care in the selection process of prospective submariners. Submariners in the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy are highly trained and are typically volunteers. Most TRN submarine crews are career soldiers, and this is especially true of those who serve on the USSRT's nuclear submarines. Ranks Ranks in the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy are similar to those of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Army Ground Force. Current deployments An Operational Tactical Formation with a Tactical Unit and Aircraft Carrier Battlegroup under the Central Southern Group of Forces operates in the southern Toy Islands. The formation often sails between Jauhdaerahn and Carronleran ports, and is based in Carronlera. Equipment Ships and Submarines The Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy has the largest fleet of any navy in the Toy Islands, numbering over NUMBER ships and including eight aircraft carriers and 422 submarines. However, much of this number is made up of small patrol boats or attack craft limited to littoral waters. Included in this number as well are 53 midget submarines and various fleet replenishment and auxiliary vessels. Regardless, the TRN still has a extremely sizeable fleet of major surface combatants and submarines. Due to the archipelagic nature of the Toy Islands, amphibious warfare is held in great importance by the TRN, with the force possessing one amphibious transport dock and 169 landing ships, as well as numerous smaller landing craft. In this aspect, the TRN diverges widely from the philosophy of the Soviet Navy, which had far fewer major amphibious warfare vessels (42 in 1990). Indeed, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy operated more Soviet built amphibious warfare vessels than the Soviet Navy itself, owing to differences in naval doctrine. Aircraft Naval Weaponry Coastal artillery Future of the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy Major surface combatants In 2011, the TRN publicly stated that it planned to procure at least 30 Steregushchy class corvettes. The order was lowered to 10 vessels later in the year. As of early November 2016, three of the vessels had been delivered. In June 2013, the TRN declared that it planned to decommission its fleet of Petya (41), Riga (33), and Mirka (12) class frigates, comprising some 86 vessels. The TRN's 10 Parchim class corvettes are also to be removed from service, as well as various outdated fast attack craft. The larger ships are to be replaced by newer vessels, and in September 2013 a contract was signed with China for license production of various Chinese warship designs, including the Type 056 corvette and the Type 054A frigate. As of the beginning of November 2016, 32 Type 056 corvettes and 7 Type 054A frigates had been built in Tabi'atstan, with another 9 Type 056s and 5 Type 054As being delivered from China. The indigenous Modafee-class destroyers and Shekarchi-class corvettes are also being produced to work alongside the Chinese vessels. In December 2013, the TRN announced the beginning of the construction of the Yurenev aircraft carrier. It was completed in August 2015. On the 5th February 2015, the TRN announced a contract for the construction of two large nuclear powered aircraft carriers, to be named the Karegaran-class (Persian for "Labourers"). Submarines In late 2013, the TRN announced that it would start negotiations with the Russian company Rosoboronexport regarding the sale of 11 Amur-class submarines of the Amur 1650 type. The plan appeared to have lapsed in mid 2014, when the TRN instead signed a deal for 10 Type 039A submarines from China, to be built in Tabi'atstani shipyards. Four of the Type 039As had been completed by November 2016. Amphibious vessels Minor surface combatants Ship naming conventions Like the Soviet Navy, the Tabi'atstani Revolutionary Navy assigns project numbers to each new ship design. Submarines have numbers 600-900, small combatants 100-200, and large ships have numbers that are larger than 1000. Apart from project numbers, ship designs also have cover names. Pennant numbers, however, are assigned randomly to each ship for security purposes, and are not sequential. This applies for both surface ships and submarines. Category:Tabi'atstan Category:Military of Tabi'atstan